Kiss Me Thru The Phone
by TinyDancer365
Summary: Cassandra is upset that she had to go away on business to L.A. for Valentine's Day. Will a call from Damon cheer her up? Damon/Cassandra Valentine's Day one-shot. M for Lemon


**Happy Valentine's Day to you all! Hope you're having a wonderful day and I wanted to give you guys this Damon/Cassandra one-shot since a bunch of people kindly asked for one. It's smutty and delicious! Enjoy ;)**

**Beta: currently not beta'd so please excuse any mistakes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>Cassandra plopped down on the plush bed in her suite after a long day. She'd been called by the Prince to handle a job out in L.A. that required her immediate attention. She sipped her glass of red wine as she flicked through the channels on her flat screen TV. Cassandra had to hand it to her boss; he really did know how to hook her up. She was in a suite in one of the finest apartment buildings in downtown L.A. with every kind of luxury she could ever ask for. Today had been a day of intense meetings and nail chewing as she met with associates and different clan leaders. Business was business but it had to be done.<p>

This certainly was a shitty was to spend Valentine's Day. Yes, it was true. The Prince had called her late last night to come to L.A. and straighten out some business. She protested that it was Valentine's Day but he didn't want to hear it. The Prince wasn't a very romantic guy however he was home right now with Miss Samantha, probably having fun. All she wanted to do was spend time with Damon. She imagined that they would have gone out for a candle lit dinner or Damon would have cooked since he was quite the chef. The afterwards he'd lead her upstairs to their bedroom where candles would give the room a dim glow and rose petals would be all over the floor and bed. They make sweet, passionate love throughout the night and he'd hold her in his arms when they were completely sated and satisfied.

The obnoxious ringing of her cell phone made her jump and sigh, recalling that she was alone and her lover was on the other side of the world. Cassandra gripped her phone from beside her on the bed and smirked at the caller ID.

"I was just thinking about you." Cassandra giggled as she answered the call.

"_Oh really? Well, I was just thinking about you."_ Damon smirked. _"How was your trip?"_

"Long and boring. I've had meetings all day and I've just had some time to myself now." She sighed. "I can't believe he called me to come out here on Valentine's Day!" She huffed.

"_I know. You think I wanted to let you leave? I had big plans for us tonight."_ He said.

"Hmm, I wish I was home with you." She whined.

"_I do too. What are you doing now?"_ He asked with a little amusement playing in his voice and Cassandra picked up on it.

"I'm lounging on my bed, glass of red wine in hand, and I'm talking to you." She replied.

"_What are you wearing?"_ Of course that would be his next question to ask.

"Mr. Salvatore, are you proposing phone sex with me?" Cassandra giggled.

"_I couldn't think of a better time. Now, what are you wearing? Oh, no wait, don't tell me…"_ He trailed off. _"You sound a little relaxed, perhaps that red wine is doing the trick or you always get more relaxed when something satin touches your skin, so I'm gonna go with one of those little satin robes you love to wear so much."_ Cassandra looked down. He was right. She just loved the feel of it on her skin.

"Very good, Mr. Salvatore, but can you guess what color?" She quipped.

"_Hmm, I know you have one in probably every color. I love the black one on you, but I'm thinking you wanted to switch it up. The blue one also looks beautiful on you, but I think you are more in the mood to sizzle."_ He rattled off and Cassandra bit her bottom lip. His voice through the phone was making her body tingle and he was across the country.

"You stumped?" She smirked.

"_Nope, just thinking how good you look in that red robe."_ Damon said and Cassandra knew he got her again. She figured it would be festive for Valentine's Day, but sadly he wouldn't get to see it.

"I think you're watching me outside my window." She laughed.

"_I wish."_ Damon purred. "_Do I get a prize for getting it right?"_

"How about the prize that I'm naked underneath this robe?" Cassandra smirked as she let it slide from her body and her bare back came in contact with the plush mattress beneath her.

"_Hmm, very naughty. Too bad I'm not there to punish you."_

"Tell me what you would do if you were here." She moaned, putting the phone on speaker and placing it by her ear so she was completely hands free.

"_Well, for starters I'd rip that robe right off you. Your body is too beautiful to be hidden from me."_ Damon growled and Cassandra's arousal spiked.

"Mmhmm, keep going." She whispered, letting her hands trail over her prickling skin.

"_My hands ghost over your body, not sure where to touch first."_ Cassandra let herself lay back and enjoy Damon's voice coming through the speaker. _"I find your breasts; they are just aching to be touched."_ Cassandra trailed her fingers over them, waiting for Damon to give her the green light. "_I circle the tips, just missing your nipples."_ He breathes and Cassandra whines out, he's teasing her. _"I give in, finally squeezing and kneading them. How does it feel?"_

"It feels so good, Damon." She moans as her hands cup her breasts and massage them till her peaks are jutting out.

"_Pinch your nipples, baby. Pretend it's me."_ He instructs and he hears her breath catch, she's following his directions. _"Good girl, now my hands move lower. My fingers skim over your rib cage and I reach your stomach."_ He says and Cassandra lightly giggles. Her belly was always sensitive and he just loved to hear her laugh over the phone. _"It tickles?"_

"Yes, please tell me more." She pleads, her fingers drawing little patterns on her stomach.

"_Spread your legs for me, Cass. I want to see you."_ He's practically begging and she obliges him. Cassandra can feel the cool air around her caress her wet nether regions and she shivers. She didn't want to wait for his instructions anymore so she walked her fingers down her body till she finally reached her center. _"Are you touching your little pussy for me?"_ Damon asked hearing her little mewls over the phone.

"Yes, Damon. I wish it was you that's touching me." Cassandra moaned, her fingers relishing in the slickness of her pussy.

"_Tell me where. I want to picture it."_ He growls.

"I'm rubbing my clit really slowly, just like the way you do it." She was making lazy circles over her button as the tingling in her belly started to churn.

"_Are you nice and wet, baby?"_

"Mmm, I'm soaking. I'm dripping all over the mattress." She rasped as her fingers picked up their pace. "I wish you were here to clean me up. I'm making such a mess."

"_I know, beautiful. You taste so fucking good. If it was my choice, I'd chain you to the bed and suck your cum dry. I just love tongue fucking your tight little slit."_ He breathed and suddenly heard a loud moan coming though the speaker. Damon smirked, _"Are you fingering yourself?"_

"How'd you guess?" She whispered.

"_Cause you make the same noise when I slide my fingers in your pussy."_ He groaned as her moans escalated. Cassandra's fingers thrust inside her quickly; she was so close already from Damon's voice in her ear. Her other hand was thumbing her nipple, pinching it roughly and that sent little shivers down her spine. The heel of her palm was rubbing against her clit and her thighs were trembling as her walls started to contract violently.

"Please, Damon! So close…" She begged, her fingers curling to reach that sweet spot of hers.

"_I just love watching you cum. Your eyes role back in your sockets, your back arches, and your pussy – oh god that tight, wet pussy of yours drives me insane."_ Damon chanted. _"And then you scream for me. You scream my name as my cock spills hot cum into you."_

"Fuck! Yes, Damon! You fuck me so good!" Cassandra's body did everything Damon just described over the phone. Her eyes fluttered closed and her back lifted off the bed as her orgasm crested. The walls of her pussy clenched around her fingers oh-so-tightly and then she screamed. She screamed so loud that she was sure the neighbors heard her down the hall or even a couple floors up or down from her. Her body bucked, lungs panting for breath as she slipped her fingers from her. She moaned quietly before bringing her soaking fingers to her lips. Her tongue darted out to taste the tips of her fingers, humming appreciatively at the juices.

Damon heard her suckling her fingers and wanted so desperately to suck her juices from her skin. _"How was that, baby?"_ He asked.

"Mmm…" Cassandra cooed, her fingers cleaned and she removed them from her mouth. "Thank you, baby."

"_No, thank you."_ Damon smirked. _"I only wish I was there to see you cum."_

"When I get home you can watch me cum all you want." She said and a couple knocks at the door made her groan loudly. She knew her screaming would have woken someone up.

_"What's the matter? You sound upset."_ Damon asked.

"Ugh, someone's beating down my door." She grumbled, pulling on her robe and loosely knotting it.

_"Well, you had an earth shattering orgasm so what did you expect?"_ He smirked.

"I'll call you later. Love you." She cooed.

_"Love you too." _He hung up and Cassandra had to steady herself on her wobbly legs before making her way to the front door.

"Alright I'm coming! I'm coming!" She huffed as a couple more knocks emitted from the other side. Cassandra opened the door and her breath caught in her throat. Damon was standing there, smug as ever with a box of chocolates and a bouquet of roses in his hands.

"Oh, you'll be coming alright." He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "Happy Valentine's Day." Damon smiled and Cassandra stared at him in shock. "Well...are you gonna let me in?" He asked. She continued to stare at him until finally jumping over the threshold and throwing herself at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to surprise you." He replied simply and handed her the roses and chocolates. She kissed him sweetly and invited him in, placing her gifts down before throwing her arms around him again and kissing him more passionately.

"This is the best Valentine's Day ever." She whispered against his lips.

"Don't say that now, I've barely even started." Damon smirked, nibbling at her lower lip. "I was listening to you the entire time when you pleasured yourself for me." He slowly grinded his lower body against hers. "I need to be inside you, baby." He murmured, his hand unknotting her robe to caress her smooth stomach. Damon was able to smell her arousal wafting through the air again along with the juices she spilled from her previous orgasm.

"Take me, Damon. All I was thinking about was you when my fingers were buried inside me." Cassandra moaned, her hands sliding up his chest and unbuttoning his shirt. Soon, their clothes were in a pile on the floor and Damon pushed her up against the wall.

"Normally I'd play around with you first but I just can't hold it anymore." He groaned, fisting his swollen cock. He was already so hard from hearing her cum on the phone that he felt as if he was burst if he wasn't inside her soon.

"Don't hold back." She whispered and he suddenly entered her in one hard thrust. Cassandra moaned aloud, her head smashing against the wall in her primal outburst. Damon growled into her neck, enjoying the feeling of her already stimulated pussy. Her warm, velvety walls engulfed him fully. She lifted her right leg all the way up to rest on Damon's shoulder and smirked seeing his wide eyed expression. Each thrust pushed her leg further against her body and his. His cock was brushing against her sensitive g-spot and her walls quivered. Damon's hand came up to cup her calf, his fingers smoothing over the skin as he continued to thrust into her. "Keep fucking me, baby." She pleaded as his lips caressed her calf muscle, his teeth nipping at the skin.

"Mmm, you're so sexy." Damon moaned as his fangs teased her calf, desperately wishing that they could be biting down. She could tell that he was trying to hold back but she didn't want him to. Her hand cupped his cheek before moving back to the hair on the nape of his neck. She yanked roughly and his eyes met hers. Damon growled, his fangs poking from beneath his lips.

"Bite me, Damon." Cassandra compelled him and his fangs pierced through the skin and muscle. He sucked at her sweet blood as his cock continued to ram into her, each thrust more powerful than the last. His pubic bone was rubbing against her engorged clit and Cassandra felt her high rising as Damon continued to suckle her blood. She pulled at his hair until he had enough and he retracted his fangs. Damon placed gentle kisses on the healing skin, blood staining his lips. Cassandra pulled him in for a fiery kiss, their tongues tangling around each others. Damon's hands found her hips and suddenly shifted them so he was sitting down on the edge of the bed and Cassandra was cradled in his lap. Her legs wrapped around his toned waist and her arms wound around his strong shoulders. She was seated comfortably as his hips thrust up into her moist pussy. He gripped her hips tightly, helping her move against him and she bounced up and down on his lap.

"God, Cass…fuck! You're so wet and tight." He whispered against her skin.

"You're so deep, baby!" Cassandra moaned, her breasts pushing against his naked chest. She felt him swell deep inside her and she knew he was so incredibly close. He just needed an extra push. "I just love it when you fuck me deep. I love the feeling of your cock inside me. It's so big and hard and when you cum, it shoots deep inside me. I've had your cum on my hand, in my mouth and on my body but I like it the best when it's deep in my pussy." She cooed in his ear and Damon growled. Her voice had an unbelievable affect on him and he could only imagine that she would be able to make him cum hard by just whispering naughty things in his ear.

"So…so close." He moaned.

"Cum, Damon. Cum inside my pussy. Make me yours." Cassandra breathed and Damon lost it. He completely tipped over the edge, his cock twitching and jerking inside her as he spilled his hot cum along her slick walls. He roared loudly, gripping her even tighter as his last bits of cum squirted inside her. Cassandra leaned back, her orgasm making her body tremble in his arms. Her walls crumbled around his spent cock before Damon felt her rush of juices drenching his thighs. She collapsed against him, completely and utterly sated. Her head was nuzzled in the crook of his neck, peppering the skin with little kisses.

"Now I'm the one who should be thanking you." Damon panted, planting a kiss in her damp hair.

"I could get in so much trouble for this." She grumbled and lifted her head up to look in his eyes. "My boss will all think I'm a tramp if he knew I had a man in here."

"Not just a man, a very sexy man." He smirked, winding his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Mmm, yes you are." Cassandra giggled. She cupped his face, letting her thumbs run over his sweaty skin before pulling his lips to hers. She could taste his salty sweat and even some of her blood on his lips. If it was mixed with a little chocolate, it'd be perfect.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby." Damon whispered, resting his forehead against hers and kissing her once more. "I love you so much."

"Love you too, babe. Happy Valentine's Day, my very sexy man." She chuckled, kissing him back.

This certainly was the best Valentine's Day ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed it!<strong>

**Please review - it'll make my Valentine's Day xoxo**


End file.
